Beauty and Beasty
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Uma one shot Romione Universo Alternativo


Beauty and Beasty

_Há muito tempo atrás, os moradores daquela vila escutavam sobre o castelo de Hogwarts e a lenda da Fera. Um príncipe condenado a eternidade de sofrimento até o amor o salvasse. Os anciões lembravam-se das histórias daquela maldição: sempre que ela era quebrada se movia para outro reino. E desta vez estava em Hogsmeade._

Hermione sorria para um velho senhor na sua frente. A menina tinha os cabelos cacheados até os olhos, os olhos cor de mel e sorriso bondoso. Era muito esperta e dedicada.

- Mas senhorita Granger – falou o senhor Lovegood – é verdade. A lenda realmente existe. O reino anterior o rei Sirius ficou aprisionado por anos e dessa vez é o nosso.

- Claro senhor – sorriu Mione sem acreditar no velho senhor. Ela já havia escutados a historia daquele rei pelo seu melhor amigo Harry, sobrinho de Sirius. O rei era egoísta e egocêntrico, apesar que no fim após casar-se com atual rainha se tornou mais amável e gentil.

O príncipe que morava em Hogwarts, não era mal, não havia como criar uma analogia dele com uma fera, talvez como um palhaço ou idiota.

Hermione conhecerá o príncipe Rony quando se mudou para Hogsmeade, a 7 anos atrás, primeiro se odiaram e depois se tornaram amigos. E atualmente Rony se isolara naquele castelo não querendo receber nenhum tipo de visita.

- Mione – chamou Harry aparecendo na janela – o que vais fazer hoje? Além de ler, trabalhar, ler, estudar...

- Humm..o que tas aprontando Potter? – questionou Mione olhando seu amigo magricelo de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Vou fazer Rony nós receber – afirmou

Harry esperava Mione nos fundos da casa dos Granger's com um cavalo na mão. A garota logo apareceu usando um vestido mais simples azul com detalhes brancos.

- Não entendo como você vai conseguir montar um cavalo de vestido – murmurou Harry

- Poder feminino – sorriu Mione – e isso é muito comum..estamos no século 19 já

- Hum hum – concordou Harry sabendo que aquela garota ia ser a maior incógnita de toda sua vida.

O castelo de Hogwarts continuava lindo como Hermione se lembrava. Era cheio de pequenas torres, de um tom caramelo, com muitas janelas e um lindo jardim de frente para um enorme lago negro. Porém havia algo diferente.

O castelo havia perdido seu brilho, sua luz, havia muito tempo que ninguém escutara sobre seus moradores. Era um mistério o que acontecia ali dentro. Harry conseguiu arrombar a porta, porém só tinha espaço para uma pessoa entrar e alguém pequena.

- Eu vou..

- Mione – protestou Harry

- Eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo – respondeu a menina - e só eu consigo entrar. Você me espera aqui fora. Logo eu volto.

Harry não pareceu muito feliz com a ideia, mas sempre suspeitou que sua amiga era apaixonada por Rony. E para ruivo iria ser muito mais alegre a garota o socorrer.

Dentro do castelo, Mione andava com passos cautelosos. Aquilo tudo estava diferente do que se lembrava. Estava sombrio, solitário, triste. As paredes estavam escuras, os moveis jogados, as velas apagadas.

A garota começou a se dirigir em direção ao quarto do Rony, uma das torres mais altas. Quando colocasse as mãos naquele garoto ia fazer o pagar por ficar preocupada. Mas a cada passo que dava mais constatava que não podia haver ninguém ali. Tudo tava tão silencioso que causava calafrios.

Foi então que escutou um barulho forte vindo da torre.

- RONY – berrou, mas tinha impressão que sua voz não tinha passado de um sussurro fraco.

Correu até a torre e encontrou a porta com o retrato da Mulher Gorda no chão. Dentro estava todo arruinado, cheio de cortes, bagunça, como se houvesse tido uma luta ali dentro. No canto mais escuro, Mione podia escutar o barulho da respiração de alguém.

A garota começou a se aproximar com cautela do local, mas o barulho aumento, parecia que tinha algum bicho acuado ali.

- Não se aproxima – mandou uma voz firme, grossa...Rony

- R-rony?

- Não – negou a voz, mas Mione reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Se aproximou com passos rápidos e caminhou em direção ao local, havia muitas coisas ali jogadas, mas logo Hermione se livrou de todas e encontrou Aquilo. Não podia ver o rosto que estava coberto por braços enormes e peludos. O corpo seguia no mesmo jeito. Mas podia a ver os olhos azuis por entre os braços.

- Rony?

- Não, não existe mais Rony – avisou

Rony olhava para Hermione, ele era uma FERA. Amaldiçoado. Ele seria uma Fera para sempre até que achasse um antídoto, o maior problema era que não lembrava da lenda.E não iria confessar isso a Mione e nem pedir para conviver com alguém como ele. Ele fora amaldiçoado a vagar só. Por quê? Ele nunca iria saber.

- Rony o que aconteceu com você?

- Não existe mais Rony, sou um mostro Hermione, não sou bom. Olha que eu fiz – apontou em volta – SAIA – berrou e avançou a ela até que tivesses frente a frente. Deu um passo para trás e correu para quarto – SAIA, OU VOCÊ FICARÁ IGUAL A ISSO

- RONY – berrou a garota irritada – você é um idiota, mas não um mostro

Rony continuou no seu quarto encarando a janela. E nem percebeu os passos delicados de Mione sobre a escada.

- Rony – chamou quase o tocando – o que aconteceu?

- Não te interessa – rosnou a fera – suma

Mione o ignorou e se sentou ali no chão. Rony olhava a cada segundo e rosnava. Mas a garota não saia dali. Rony se levantou e saiu dali. Seu corpo estava maior que Hermione lembrava e devido a isso os moveis iam caindo no chão.

A Fera caminhou até a rosa da entrada da torre. Hermione o seguia cautelosa esperando a hora que devia ou não começar a colocar alguma coisa na cabeça daquele idiota.

- A rosa – apontou para flor – a fera – apontou para si próprio – lembra da maldição Granger, ela é real. Não sei porque fui escolhido. Mas não tenho salvação. O seu amigo morreu. Agora suma.

E saiu da torre deixando Hermione pensando.

A castanha voltou para entrada, ignorou o amigo Harry e correu para biblioteca local. Ela precisava saber sobre aquela lenda. Devia haver algo da cura. Mas não adiantava ler, não havia nada da cura. Porém ela não ia desistir. Amanha voltaria e iria fazer Rony ser o...seu Rony.

A manhã nasceu fria, o vento gelado e da janela dava para se ver a neve acumulada no chão. Hermione se arrumou rapidamente, colocou comida dentro de uma cesta e partiu para Hogwarts.

O castelo estava lindo. A neve combinava com a antiga e bela estrutura. O vestido cor de gelo de Hermione arrastava na neve. Não foi difícil entrar no castelo e nem um pouco difícil saber onde Rony se encontrava. Ele vinha em sua direção.

- VAI EMBORA – berrou do topo da escada – JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ IR EMBORA

- Vou depois de irmos ao piquenique – mostrou para cesta – me de um dia. Só um dia. E depois vou embora. Deixe provar que o Rony ainda esta vivo.

O jardim estava todo coberto de neve, Hermione colocou uma capa vermelha devido ao frio e estendeu no chão um coberto. Abriu a cesta de piquenique e aguardou Rony tomar coragem e sair de dentro do castelo.

Aos poucos a fera foi saindo, cauteloso e se sentou distante da garota. Hermione não desistiu se levantou e caminhou com dificuldade até ele. Enquanto andava seus pés afundava na camada de neve a fazendo oscilar às vezes.

Rony a observava sem nem ajudá-la. Queria que ela fosse embora, mas no fundo gostava de ter alguém que não tivesse medo dele. Gostava ainda mais desse alguém ser a Hermione. Sempre tivera uma quedinha por aquela menina, mas nunca conseguia agradá-la.

A fera se levantou e rumou para outra canto do jardim assim que Hermione se aproximou. Os dois continuaram naquele jogo até que Hermione caísse e sumisse na neve com um livro nas mãos. Rony se aproximou cauteloso e ajudou a se levantar. Antes que pudesse sumir dali, Hermione sorriu e disse que só gostaria de contar uma história. A história da amizade dos dois.

Rony acabou sentado ao seu lado e escutando. Ele lembrava daqueles fatos, ele lembrava de ser um garoto atrapalhado, mas não era mal. Porque então acordou um dia sendo um mostro?

- ...Sabe Rony – continuou Hermione – eu não ligo de você estar aqui. Na verdade eu queria ter bater por não ter se escondido. Por ser mal educado e ignorar minha comida. Mas aproveite, vou te ajudar.

- Você devia ir embora – mandou Rony sem saber se era realmente isso que queria

- Talvez devesse comer algo – avisou Hermione – e antes que reclame não fui eu que fiz a comida

Rony deu sorriso que mais lembrava um latido. E aceitou um pouco da comida. Hermione tinha que confessar que a imagem de Rony comendo antes e agora, não era muito diferente. Ele mordia com força o pedaço de frango, mastigava com a boca aperta. Enquanto ela comia de forma delicada com sorriso nos lábios.

A noite chegou e Hermione foi embora com a promessa que voltaria no dia seguinte. Iria ajudar a fazer as lições dos professores particulares. Dito e feito no dia seguinte lá esta Mione sentada com vários livros sobre o chão. Não era comum alguma mulher saber ler naquela época, mas Rony nunca virá alguém tão esperta como aquela garota.

O dia se passou tranquilo e os dois voltaram a suas rotinas. No dia seguinte Harry apareceu e apesar de chamar o amigo de "grande peludo" passaram um dia divertido e alegre.

Mas Rony se preocupava, as pétalas da rosa estavam se acabando. E ele não sabia o que ia ocorrer depois disso. Só restava uma pétala. E ele não queria morrer sem fazer algo ainda.

Combinou com Harry e este prometeu ajuda-lo. No dia seguinte quando Hermione o convidou para visitar Rony, Harry disse que não podia teria que ir viajar com os tios e pediu para Hermione se divertir e pediu para levar uns ossinhos para Rony.

Hermione andava com calma pela neve, seu vestido naquele dia era rosa e este se destacava contra o gelo. Quando chegou ao castelo encontrou Rony com uma roupa ridícula que lembrava muito uma roupa feminina.

- Era um único traje que me sérvio – rosnou baixo. Algo que ele parecia fazer muito ultimamente.

- E para quer um traje a rigor?

- Porque Harry acha que eu deveria ter te convidado naquele baile ano passado. Eu deveria. Masfiqueicommedo – Hermione o encarou sem entender – medo – reforçou a última palavra

- Que eu lembro você tinha acabado de descobrir que era uma garota – falou mal humorada

- Eu sempre soube que eras - comentou baixinho rumando rapidamente para o salão

Hermione o seguiu e viu preparado com um baile daquela noite. Sorriu, talvez o Rony não era tão idiota como imaginava. Uma musica começou a tocar no fundo. Mione sentiu seu rosto forma um sorriso era a mesma musica que ela tinha brigado com Rony um ano atrás.

- Você dançaria comigo? – perguntou

- Claro, todo idiota merecesse uma segunda chance

Rony deu um sorriso e Mione pode ver o verdadeiro Rony por de trás. Aquele ruivo, de olhos azuis, atrapalhado e grande. Os dois balançavam, estavam longe de uma dança bonita, mas no fundo o momento era que importava.

Rony sabia que a ultima pétala estava para cair em qualquer momento. Se fosse para morrer, pelo menos seria no braço dela.

- Eu sou idiota – comentou e ela concordou – mas eu queria que você fosse minha namorada

Hermione parou de dançar e o encarou.

- Porque você é um idiota?

- Porque eu só tive coragem de dizer isso agora

- Não falasse nada ainda Rony

- Eu te amo – falou baixinho e sentiu quando a ultima pétala caiu da rosa.

Seu peito se contraiu, suas mãos voaram a sua cabeça, um grito sufocado tentou sair do seu peito. Seu corpo se contorcia de dor, sua cabeça parecia explodir, mil agulhas pareciam lhe espetar a cada estante. Uma forte dor atravessou seu coração e a ultima coisa que viu foi uma lagrima cair do rosto do seu amor.

Hermione olhava de um lado para outro berrando, pedindo ajuda, mas não havia ninguém ali. Rony esta morrendo na sua frente e ela não conseguia fazer nada. O que adiantará ler todos aqueles livros? Iria deixar seu amor morrer.

- Você ainda pode salvar – comentou uma voz doce – Rony não era mal garoto, mas precisava de um emburram para perceber o amor. O seu amor. Ele pode o salvar.

- Como? – perguntou a garota com lagrimas nos olhos

- Prove que o ame antes que seja tarde – sorriu – sei que é capaz – e sumiu.

Hermione olhou para Rony e sentiu seu corpo se contrair. Ela o amava. Hoje e sempre. Desde o primeira que vez aquele ruivo com o nariz sujo. Ela o amava. Se aproximou e o beijou.

- EU te amo seu ridículo, eu sempre te amei – murmurou deixando as suas lagrimas lavarem o rosto da sua Fera – só queria que você estivesse aqui comigo

Nessa hora a rosa na torre brilhou e Hermione percebeu o Rony voltar a seu Rony. Deixar de ser a fera e ser apenas o Rony.

O garoto abriu os olhos e sorriu

- Repete de novo?

- EU te amo seu idiota – falou ela rindo e batendo de leve nele

- Eu te amo Mione – e a beijou.

Afinal contos de fadas existem. Alguns demoram mais acontecer que outros. Mas o destino e magia sempre ajudaria isso acontecer no momento certo.

Fim!


End file.
